1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention is hydraulic braking pressure control devices, and more particularly, hydraulic braking pressure control devices capable of providing an anti-lock control of the hydraulic braking pressures for a plurality of brake devices.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A hydraulic braking pressure control device capable of providing an anti-lock control is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8058/88.
In the prior art hydraulic braking pressure control systems, however, one pressure control device is required for each of the brake devices, and therefore, four hydraulic braking pressure control devices are required to provide an anti-lock control of hydraulic braking pressures for the brake devices for wheels of a four-wheel vehicle. In order to decrease the number of parts, it is desirable that hydraulic braking pressures for a plurality of brake devices can be controlled by a single hydraulic braking pressure control device.